


Little insignificant things

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, i think, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Hermione remembers many insignificant little things. But she also forgot many important, insignificant little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little insignificant things

Looking back, Hermione remembers many insignificant little things. But she also forgot many important, little insignificant things.

The thing she vaguely remembers from being three is not the pretend sword fights with her cousins or the demands she made for a pretty pink dress or even nursery. What she vaguely remembers is her dad sitting her down and carefully teaching her to read patiently, a soft smile on his face.

From when she is five, she doesn't remember the start or primary school or her grandma giving her a gigantic teddy bear or even her favourite cousin pulling her hair so hard some of her hair fell. She remembers her mum's smile upon seeing the crudely drawn card with the words 'Happy Mother's Day!' on it.

From when she is eight, she does - in fact - remember the teasing from her classmates; maybe not the words or the faces, but the words become embedded into her mind. But what she remembers the most is her dad's hugs and her mum wiping away her tears, telling her it will be all fine.

From when she is eleven, she remembers the cake for her birthday that her mum baked just for her and she remembers her dad trying to discreetly take photos of her. The most remembered moment for her is though, when Professor McGonagall tells her that magic is real.

From when she is thirteen, she remembers little. She does remember Gilderoy Lockhart and her short-lived attraction for him. And she does remember the fear she felt for Harry, and Ron, and herself. But she does not remember the fear her parents felt and the many unopened letters asking if she was awake yet.

From when she is fifteen, she remembers a lot. She remembers Krum, she remembers the fear she felt for Harry, the return of Voldemort. She also vaguely remembers the feeling of being asleep in the water. But she does not remember the horror her parents felt upon learning that she was in the second task without them knowing or that she was going back to a world in which a Dark Lord was revived.

From when she is seventeen, an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, she remembers her broken heart, she remembers Professor Dumbledore dead by the hands of the person she thought they could trust and she remembers the fear one can only fear after the war. But she doesn't remember her parents awaiting every letter from, because while they did not know exactly what was going on, they knew that something could happen to her at any moment - no matter that she was at the safest place in the world.

From when she is nineteen, she remembers things she would rather forget. She remembers the bodies, she remembers the screams, she remembers all the funerals. But what she wants to forget the most is that her parents don't remember her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? An actual chapter/drabble thing? Why yes. I had an urge to write something for this fandom. I wrote this in 30 minutes or so? It isn't beta'd and I haven't read it over again. Any mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Why such a depressing piece? It just went that way to be honest.


End file.
